The present invention relates to bottles or cans having wide mouth containers and corresponding closures suitable for the storage and delivery of carbonated or uncarbonated liquids. More specifically, the invention is directed to a bottle or can having a blow-molded plastic wide mouthed storage container having internal threads on its neck which correspond with a special closure lid having internal and external concentric walls or skirts. The use of internal threads provides a smooth drinking surface on the outside of the container. The inner skirt is threaded on its outer surface to correspond to the threads on the neck of the container, while the outer skirt protectively covers the drinking surface of the container prior to use.
The bottle also has a variety of other features which combine to enhance its novel utility, such as internal seals, tamper evident over-packaging, venting notches in the internal threads to relieve pressure in the container before full removal of the closure, and a large width in relation to height to provide stability.
Prior art devices relevant to the claimed invention include the U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,097 to Kusz which discloses a child-resistant plastic container made up of an internally threaded container and which extends over the rim and partially down the outside of the container. However, the outside "skirt" on the closure lid does not correspond with a smooth surface to provide a sanitary drinking surface as provided by the claimed invention.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,241 to Taylor discloses a blow molded plastic container and closure which are threaded in the conventional manner, with a flange which extends into the mouth of the container for reinforcement.
Greck 4,706,836 shows an internally threaded drum for containing toxic materials which utilizes an externally threaded plug. A separate over cap is mounted over the total structure.
The ancient patent to Gross 937,238 and the relatively old patent to McGinnis 2,417,510 disclose interiorly threaded containers which mate with exteriorly threaded caps. Gross utilizes a gasket to improve the sealing properties of this cap and container.
The patents to Van Vlijmen 1,702,182; Law 3,269,576; and Morris 4,103,797 all show container (with mating closures) which are both internally and externally threaded.
Lepore 3,147,876 and Kennedy 4,648,519 are representative of many references which disclose vented closures.
None of the disclosed prior art is directed to a combination of novel features which results in the unique aspects of the claimed invention including the general concept of an internally threaded wide mouthed container with a corresponding externally threaded closure skirt with a labyrinth seal.
Thus, in the Kusz patent the internal threads are provided to create a locking feature and do not provide the result intended by this invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,702,182, 3,269,576 and 4,103,797 have both inside and outside threads which preclude their use for the purpose intended by this invention.